Preciosa
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SaiSakuSasu. Sai es tan divertido. Cuando le dije que te quería y que no había forma de que tú me correspondieras, él dijo: "¡genial! Entonces tu podrás ser mi novia". Fea no es la palabra. Tu eres preciosa…preciosa y molesta. [WAFF Hurt Comfort] [In progress]


_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Preciosa Inspirado en una escena de Saikano. **_

**Pairing:** SaiSakuSasu

**Characteristics:** WAFF Hurt Comfort

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** creo que ninguna.

**Otros: **amo el este trío.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

-Lo dio todo en la batalla, sin remordimientos, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de las bajas, de las heridas, del dolor, a pesar de todo Naruto estaba bien, se había escapado una vez más de las garras de Akatsuki, y esta vez fue para siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos con pesadez, dejando el último rastro de chakra en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Sakura. Le llamó y la miro con esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo pedía descanso y sus parpados se cerraban solos, hablar hacia daño, verla tan herida era agonizante, no la pudo proteger y eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa-

Sai, quédate quieto –ordeno la pelirosa- ya verás como todo estará bien. Prometió sonriendo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no puedo proteger nada. -Susurró Sai. Le miro sonreír mientras unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su mejilla- Sakura no permitas que no pueda verte de nuevo – le pidió antes de caer inconsciente en el césped-

…

Sasuke…- llamó el rubio. Este estaba alejado de la gente de Konoha, cerca al cuerpo de su hermano, cerca de su nuevo equipo, Hebi,- Sakura-chan quiere verte

¿A mi?, ¿por qué en un momento como este?! –sentenció con fastidio.

¡Bueno, date prisa, vaya que sí! –Sonrió Naruto- ¡por favor date prisa!, Sakura-chan quiere verte –anunció desesperado. Las ropas de él Uzumaki se encontraban rasgadas y a unos cuantos metros estaban todos heridos, aquella era una imagen terrible de sus compañeros.

Sasuke intuyó que definitivamente algo pasaba, y tras la mirada acusatoria de Karin siguió al rubio pasando entre los recientes muertos Akatsuki y los heridos de Konoha, en un sitio un poco más alejado se encontraba la pelirosa, recostada en el tronco de un árbol, se veía tan frágil, tan débil y herida, y el lugar en el que yacía se encontraba repleto de sangre, completamente cubierto de sangre. Naruto desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra.

¿Por qué me pones esa cara Sasuke-kun? –dijo ella sonriendo- ¿puedes perdonarme por llamarte Sasuke-kun?, siento hacerte venir hasta aquí en un momento como este. Lo siento de verás Sasuke-kun. Gracias por venir en un momento como este. – Reiteró la pelirosa.

Sakura…-Sasuke sin decir nada más, se acerco hasta ella y se agacho de forma en la que pudiera escucharla mejor. Ella parecía muy herida, muy débil, "molesta", pensó.

Lo siento Sasuke-kun, por ser una molestia –dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- no me puedo mover, ¿me ayudas?

Tonta – resoplo. La tomo entre sus brazos y lentamente la despego del árbol, sus manos se llenaron de más sangre, esta era calida y densa, podía sentir su olor, una sensación de impotencia lleno su pecho. Sakura era médico ninja y curaba a todos, pero, ¿quién la curaría a ella?, al no haber más médicos ninja en el lugar y ella haber curado a todos para que no muriesen, sus heridas estaban en un estado deplorable, y un quejido de dolor escapo de los labios de la pelirosa

Llamaré a Karin, algo podrá hacer por ti…

Mira Sasuke-kun, quería entregarte algo, Karin puede venir después. – Dijo ella muy segura de que las cosas no estaban tan graves.

¿Qué cosa…?

Solo esto…Sasuke-kun. –y mientras tanto, la Haruno posó suavemente sus manos sobre las mejillas del Uchiha y se acerco lento hasta darle un pequeño beso, solo rozando sus labios con los de él que se limito a recibir esa entrega.

Te quiero Sasuke-kun…te quiero. Tengo que confesarte que me he traicionado a mí misma, al final de todo, te quiero. Tsunade-sama estará enfadada conmigo. –Le comentó algo triste, pero con una rara sonrisa en sus labios.- Hoy voy a morir Sasuke-kun, y he guardado estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo, así que seguro mi maestra me perdonara.

¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?, ¡Karin!, ¡Karin! -Llamó.

Sakura empezó a llorar. –Sabes Sasuke-kun, la primera vez que Sai me pidió salir le conté todo sobre mis sentimientos…Sai es tan divertido, cuando le dije que te quería y que no había forma de que tú me correspondieras, él dijo: "¡genial! Entonces tu podrás ser mi novia" –sonrió nuevamente, ante el recuerdo de ese momento.

Sasuke pensó que ese Sai era un idiota, y no entendía que era lo divertido del asunto.

Sai también dijo: "no tienes por qué quererme, solo déjame ser tu novio, de ese modo tendré algo que proteger. En la academia siempre hablan de proteger, deja que yo te proteja a ti"…es tan idiota…pelear por una chica como yo, ¿lo puedes creer?...tan patética como yo. Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera y me pidió mucho tiempo para compartir libros y dibujos y misiones…siempre…siempre ha estado pensando en mi es un idiota de verdad –reía y las lagrimas caían por si solas-. Sasuke-kun, mi corazón dolía tanto, que como siempre lloré.- Las lágrimas que derramaba actualmente le parecieron dos arroyuelos a Sasuke. Ella convulsionó.

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?, yo no puedo darle nada a cambio, no puedo hacer nada por él…así que mi cuerpo era lo único que le podía entregar. Lo siento Sasuke-kun, me entregue a Sai. Puede que esto no te importe Sasuke-kun, sé que en realidad no te importa, Sai y yo nos unimos…lo siento Sasuke-kun. –le confesó la ojijade.- yo hubiese querido hacer el amor contigo Sasuke-kun, entregarte mi cuerpo, mi corazón…ya no nos queda tiempo Sasuke-kun. Ya no soy la misma y tú tampoco lo eres. Mi cuerpo está manchado, de sangre, de Sai.

Lo haremos cuando te recuperes. –Sentenció el Uchiha- ¡Karin!, ¡Sakura, mírame! –Se acerco un poco más a la kunoichi- tu cuerpo no está mal, Sakura nos estábamos esperando.

No Sasuke-kun, no volveré a hablarte de nuevo. Soy fea, hasta Sai lo dice. ¿cómo podrías quererme?, por favor no tengas lastima de mi estado.

Fea no es la palabra. Tu eres preciosa…preciosa y molesta.

No seas mentiroso Sasuke-kun. –Rió y giro el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Sasuke-kun eres un idiota…por dejarnos, por dejarme –sus lágrimas no paraban de salir-…podrías decirlo de nuevo Sasuke-kun…que soy preciosa. Dímelo…una vez más

Eres preciosa Sakura.

Más.

Eres preciosa Sakura. –Sasuke acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y aparto los cabellos enredados de su frente.

Sus mejillas ya no estaban tan sucias como antes, sus lágrimas habían limpiado los rastros de sangre- lo siento Sai, perdóname, no te puedo querer…yo…Sasuke-kun, te he amado por tanto tiempo…como ahora regresaremos a Konoha todo saldrá bien, y seremos capaces de vernos nuevamente –sonrió-…Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no me dices nada?, ¿tanto te molesto?

Sasuke tomo la mano de su ex compañera entra la suya y ella la bajo hasta su rostro.

Sakura sonrió- y entonces entrenaremos, y nos podremos visitar el uno al otro, estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería vivir los viejos tiempos Sasuke-kun.

¡Sakura!

Sasuke-kun, ¿estás ahí?...no te veo…

¡Nos iremos! – sentenció el Uchiha, ella estaba muy mal, había mucha sangre. La tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, acaricio su cabello entre sus dedos.

Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero morir no quiero Sasuke-kun. –Tosió y escupió sangre encima del shinobi.

¡Sakura!

Cubierta de sangre y heridas. Karin encontró un cuerpo tensó, apretado por Sasuke, queriendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo y repitiera su nombre una y otra vez- Sakura…

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Ya había puesto esta historia, pero le hice muchos cambios y la quería dejar como una historia independiente pues antes estaba en un conjunto de drables.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**El review ayuda a la actualización.**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


End file.
